Law And Order:SVU: 'Oh Brother, Where Art Thou'
by elggup
Summary: There is a new detective on the SVU Squad. She is a 19 year old intern from New York University. And this one has a secret. When her secret is spilt, her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

:Hey y'all. Sorry. I did it again. I started another story. But good news. This one, I'm almost done with. Honestly. Please R&R. Gamista:

Summery: There is a new detective on the SVU Squad. She is a 19 year old intern from New York University. And this one has a secret. When her secret is spilt, her past comes back to haunt her. And when it does, will she fall apart or stand up against it?

Please R&R. Gamista.

Law And Order: SVU

"Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Fin Tutola this is Elizabeth Harnes. She is an intern from NYU. She's gonna be on cases with us." Captain Don Cragen said to his SVU detectives.

The four detectives looked at a young woman with brown-red hair blue eyes, a tank top, and a pair of jeans.

"You can call me Liz." She said, as the four detectives sized her up.

"Liz, I need to see you in my office along with Elliot." Cragen said, motioning to them.

Harnes and Detective Stabler followed him into the office.

"What's up Captain?" Stabler said, as he shut the door.

"Elliot, the case of Amy Price, I want you and Liz to work on it together."

"Captain she is a child! She's barely older than the victim!" Stabler said, stepping forward.

"Um, hello? I'm right here. And for your information, I have been following the case since it started." Harnes said, stepping up beside Stabler. "And I'm ten years older than the victim."

"Really? Alright. What's going on?" Stabler asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay. It's a nine-year-old rape victim. No luck on evidence, i.e. hair, saliva, sperm, etc. Victim is too scared to give a name. She is a regular member of the WigWam Children's Center. Does that cover it?" Harnes said, folding her arms.

"I think she's got it Elliot." Cragen sighed.

Stabler sighed.

"Fine. I'll work with her. The victim is waiting in the Interview Room 1. Do you want to talk to her?" Stabler said.

Harnes nodded and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

:Just to clarify things: this is not a Mary-Sue. Liz is not gonna get together with Stabler, and the reason Benson is not his partner will be said in this chapter and the future ones. Please R&R. Gamista:

Chapter 2

As Harnes and Stabler left Cragen's office, they heard Munch talking to Benson and Fin.

"She's too young to be here. How can she relate to her? She doesn't know what Amy's going through. She's just trying to be the hero." Munch said.

"Um…John. Ahem." Benson said, motioning to the girl standing behind him.

He sighed and turned around. Harne's face showed no emotion.

"So, you don't think I belong here?" she asked.

"No, I don't think you belong here. I know you don't belong here. Why don't you go and cry in your crib, and suck your thumb?" he said.

"I am on this assignment because I know what that little girl is going through. The fear of her rapist coming after her, the guilt of ruining her family, that girl and I have something in common." Harnes said, clenching her fists.

"Oh you have something in common? You both have security blankets? You both suck your thumbs? You both are baby-sat? Am I getting close?" Munch said, his voice raising a little.

"Not even close." Harnes said, her voice shaking.

"Then tell me. Enlighten me. Why are you and Amy Rose alike? Tell me." Munch taunted.

"We are alike because we have both been raped. I was raped from when I was three to when I was ten and it was by my own damn brother. Don't you dare mock me when you have no clue as to what the hell you are talking about." Harnes said, tears in her eyes.

"Amy is in room one if you want to talk to her, Liz." Cragen said, stepping between Munch and Harnes.

"Okay. But let me tell you all this now. I won't rest until this little girl is safe. And her rapist is behind bars. If you are with me, stand by the mirror and pay attention." Harnes said, heading towards the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey sweetie." Harnes said, as she shut the door.

The little girl merely looked at her.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Harnes asked, as she sat beside the little girl.

The girl shook her head.

"Oh, because you were told not to talk to strangers, right?"

The girl nodded.

"That's a good girl. We don't want you to get hurt by a stranger. My name is Liz Harnes. I'm an intern here, and I'm gonna help you, okay?" Harnes said, showing the girl her ID.

"Okay." The girl said, finally.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Amy Rose."

"What do you like to do for fun, Amy?"

"I like to color and play games." Amy replied.

"Me too."

"You like to color?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows at the young woman.

"Yeah. It helps me relax."

"Why don't you ask me about the rape?" Amy asked.

"I only want to talk about it, if you are comfortable enough to talk about it."

"I told Mr. Elliot everything."

"Honey, can you tell me about the person who raped you?"

"Yes. He was tall, fat, wearing a hat. And he kept telling me it's my payment. It's my fault." Amy said, as she sat up straight.

"Can you tell me a name?" Harnes asked.

The little girl's gentle eyes filled with fear.

No! He'll hurt Cody! I can't!" She wailed.

"I promise no one will hurt Cody. I can and will protect him. Please give me a name." Harnes said, placing her hand on Amy's.

"He'll go after Cody first! Please protect Cody!"

"I will protect him, I promise. I will put my life on the line for him."

"Chris Harnes." The girl sniffled.

Behind the mirror, Cragen and Stabler were watching.

"The bitch did it." Stabler whispered.

"She can relate." Cragen said.

Amy's mother walked in and took Amy. Harnes emerged and her eyes were misty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Liz, what's wrong?" Stabler asked.

"Elliot, Fin, run 'Chris Harnes' through the computer. Get back to me. I've got a bigger call to make. Excuse me, Captain, may I use your office?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Cragen said, as Tutola and Stabler walked to their desks.

Harnes headed into Cragen's office. She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Mom?" she said, as a woman picked up on the other end.

"Liz? I haven't heard from you in months."

"Sorry, Mom. Um, I need to know. What is that no-good loser brother of mine up to?"

"Well, Chris has moved to Manhattan, and is a taxi driver, and is a coach at a children's center." Her mom said.

"What is the name of the children's center?" Harnes asked, taking notes.

"Um, it was WigWam Children's Center. He may be a taxi driver, but he is a respected member of the community."

"Thanks mom. I love you. Bye." Harnes said, hanging up.

While Harnes was talking with her mom, Tutola and Stabler were running 'Chris Harnes' through the computer.

"Here's a hit. He lives on 51st and 42nd. He's a taxi driver, and a coach at WigWam Children's Center, the same one Amy goes to. And he's got a rap sheet." Tutola said.

"What? Robbery? Arson? Fraud?" Stabler asked, sitting back in his chair.

"No. Rape of his little sister, Elizabeth Harnes." Tutola said.

They all turned to Cragen's office as the door opened.

"The bastard struck again!" Harnes said, stepping out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm gonna go get him," Harnes said, heading out the door.

"Elliot, go with. Call us, when you get him." Cragen said.

Stabler nodded, and followed Harnes out the door.

"Liz! Wait up!" he called, as Harnes started walking down the street.

"Elliot, I have to do this!" she called back, turning around, tears filling her eyes.

"Liz, you turned him in. This is not your fault," Stabler said, placing his hands on her shoulders, and looking into her eyes.

"Elliot! I was supposed to keep an eye on him. I moved out here to watch him, and he raped another girl!" she said, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Stabler wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. He held her for a few minutes, before he spoke.

"Liz, we need to get him, before he can rape another girl," He said, softly.

Harnes nodded. She released him and wiped her eyes. They walked to Stabler's car and headed toward the perp's house.

"So, you turned your brother in, huh?" Stabler asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Elliot, I just don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough I didn't protect Amy," Harnes said, looking out her window and into the cold, dreary and gray December sky.

"Liz, you got her to tell the name. You may be 19, but you have matured well beyond your years."

"Elliot, I've studied all of my colleagues, and you are not this way. You think I'm too young to be a detective."

"You are not a detective yet. And you won't be until you are old enough and until you pass the required tests," Stabler pointed out.

"Elliot, I will pass the tests and I will join when I pass them. But, elliot, we need to concentrate on this rape."

Stabler nodded and then looked at her.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

Harnes finally met his gaze.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Go from a yelling adult to a gentle-talking little girl?" he asked.

"It's just a little trick I learned with my family. So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Stabler asked.

"Chris is the type of person who will run, if more than one person shows up on his doorstep."

"Okay. You can go up and get him to talkin', then after a while, I'll come up and arrest him. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Here it is," Harnes said, pointing to an apartment building.

Stabler pulled up and Harnes hopped out of the car, and looked at the door. She sighed as she climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who is it?" a gruff voice called, distantly.

"It's Liz, your younger sister. Can I come in?" Harnes called back.

"Lizzy! Long time no see!" the voice called, getting louder.

She heard several locks being turned. Finally the door opened and Harnes' older brother, Chris stood there, in a wife-beater, a pair of black cloth shorts, and a New York Yankees hat over his dirty blond hair. He engulfed her in a big hug and twirled her around on his doorstep.

"Come on in, kiddo!" he said, as he flung his arm around her shoulders, and steered her inside his apartment.

Stabler watched them, as the door shut and shook his head.

"Doesn't that punk have any remorse?" he thought.

"So, what have you been up to, sis?" Chris said, as he got her a drink.

"Not much. I heard you are a volunteer at a children's center," Harnes said, sitting on a couch. "How's that going?"

"I love it! Being with the little kids. I've even done some baby-sitting."

He came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of tea.

"No sweetener, like you like it. So, how long have you been in New York?"

Before Harnes could answer, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Chris called.

"Elliot Stabler. I would like to talk to you about baby-sitting my two girls."

Chris' eyes lit up, as he flew to the door. He opened it and Stabler walked in wearing glasses. As Chris closed the door, and locked it, Stabler sat down, and Harnes turned to him.

"I'm scared, Elliot. He didn't lock it with me," she whispered.

"Calm down," Stabler whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bad host. Elliot Stabler, this is my baby sister, Elizabeth. She's my favorite sister."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Stabler said, holding out his hand to Liz.

"Nice to meet you." Harnes said, taking it and gave it a quick shake.

Stabler smiled and turned back to Chris.

"What kind of baby-sitter do you need?" Chris asked, sitting across from them.

"Well, my girls are seven and nine. There will be some light cooking, a little housework, and tucking the girls into bed," Stabler replied.

"What line of work are you in, Mr. Stabler?"

"Please call me, Elliot," Stabler said, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and gave a smile.

Chris returned the smile.

"What line of work are you in, Elliot?" Chris repeated.

"You'll never believe it, but I'm an SVU detective, and you are under arrest for the rape of Amy Price." Stabler replied, pulling out his badge.

Chris flew out of his seat, and ran for the door, but Stabler and Harnes met him there. Stabler had his gun drawn, and Harnes slammed into him, and took him to the ground.

"Chris Harnes, you are under arrest for the rape of Amy Price. Anything you say, can and will be used in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one shall be provided. Let's go." Harnes said, as she handcuffed Chris, and pulled him back to his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

:As a note to somedaycelebrity: I tried to review your story, but it said the story was not posted. I read it, but it wouldn't let me review it, so here is my review:

I don't think Elliot would do that, and neither would Casey Novak. It is a good story, but several points: A) longer chapters, (I know, practice what I preach) B) Elliot would never treat anyone like that, and C) Casey isn't that type of person. She knows her limitations, occasionally, but she would not compromise Elliot's and Liv's 'relationship'.

Sorry I couldn't review it in the normal way, but the only accessable computer, is a butthead. Please continue to R&R. Everyone. Gamista:

Chapter 7

"Captain, we got him," Stabler said about ten minutes later.

Him and Harnes had arrested Chris, and were about to head to the precinct. Harnes was looking out her window as he called Cragen.

"Great. Bring him in, and take him straight to line-up. We'll have Amy waiting."

"Shouldn't we interrogate him first?" Stabler asked.

"No. We have the vic's description, we need the verification first. And then we ask questions. Is that clear?" Cragen asked.

Stabler sighed.

"Crystal, Captain," he said, and hung up.

He looked at Harnes and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She had tears in her eyes, when she looked at him. She nodded, but turned back to the window and let the tears fall. Meanwhile back at the precinct:

"Munch, get Amy back here and get a line-up ready. They got him," Cragen said, to the three waiting detectives.

Benson smiled and nodded. Fin just nodded and Munch gave a glare and went off to his desk. Twenty minutes later, Stabler and Harnes emerged with a struggling Chris Harnes between them.

"Let me go! I'm innocent! You know me! I wouldn't hurt a fly," he was begging with them.

"You may not hurt one, but we aren't talking about flies," Stabler said, not looking at him.

He shoved Chris into the waiting arms of two police officers.

"Line-up," Stabler said.

The officers nodded and took him away, but before he was out of range, he started shouting.

"Lizzy! Don't do this! You'll regret it! I will get you! You will pay you bitch!" he screamed.

"Take him away!" Stabler shouted after them.

"Where's Amy?" Harnes asked, looking at Benson.

"Interview room 1. Do you want to do it?" Benson replied.

Harnes nodded. She walked into the interview room and Amy looked at her, and fear filled her eyes.

"I don't wanna see him! He's gonna hurt Cody!" Amy said, tears falling from her eyes.

"He won't. He's gonna go away for a long time. I promise," Harnes said, kneeling down beside the little girl.

"But what if he gets out?" Amy asked, sniffling.

"Then I will do everything in my power to protect you. I promise. Will you help me though?"

Amy looked at her, and then her mother, and back at Harnes, and nodded.

"Okay. I need you to come with me," Harnes said, holding out her hand.

"Can my mommy come?" Amy said.

"Yeah, she can. But she can't tell you anything. She needs to be quiet," Harnes said, looking at the child's mother, who nodded.

"Of course," she said.

The little girl took Harnes' hand and followed her out the door and to the room overlooking the line-up.

"Now he can't see you. So don't be afraid," Harnes said, kneeling down.

"Can you see, honey?" Stabler asked, looking at the girl.

"No. I'm too short," she answered.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Harnes asked.

The girl nodded. So Harnes picked her up as Stabler pushed the intercom.

"Let them in." he said.

A door at the right of the line-up room, and six men, including Chris Harnes, walked in. Amy looked over all of them as they reached their spots and stopped. Her eyes fell on Chris and foze.

"N…n…num…number four," She whispered.

"Are you sure?" ADA prosecutor, Alexandra Cabot asked.

Amy nodded and turned away, burying her head in Harnes' shoulder.

"Get him out of there and into a room. We need to talk to him." Stabler said, as Amy started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You can't hold me. You have no evidence." Chris Harnes was saying to his younger sister.

"We have Amy pulled you out of a line-up. We also have your fingerprints on the girl's clothes she was raped in," Liz Harnes said, sitting across from her brother.

"They were cloth, how can you get fingerprints from something firm?" Chris asked, sneering.

"When they were on the girls' body, that gave it something firm to leave a finger imprint," Harnes said, shoving a manila folder across the table.

Her brother picked up and smiled.

"You know, I never did get my revenge for you turning me in," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Harnes said, as the door opened.

Elliot Stabler walked in.

"Whatever you are planning to do, you'd better not. You do anything to either of us, and you will be in jail before you can spit at us," he said, as he shut the door.

"Ah, yes. The threat. Lizzy gave it to me too. I hate hearing it," Chris said.

"Then why did you get caught?"

"'Cause the little bitch decided to tell. But that's okay, as soon as I get out, I'm going after her little brother," he said, returning the smile.

"You won't be getting out for a long time. I guarantee it," Harnes said, standing up.

Chris smiled up at her and winked.

"Liz, can I talk to you outside?" Stabler said, motioning to Harnes.

They left Chris and stood outside.

"I want time with him. I want him to get his revenge. And no matter what, don't come in," Liz said, before Stabler said anything.

"What? Are you nuts? He'll rip you apart!" Stabler said, hurriedly.

"That's what I want. If he gets at me, I'm hoping his revenge will run out, and he won't go after Cody. I promised that I would protect him. Please just let me do this," Harnes said, placing her hand on his chest.

Stabler sighed.

"I shouldn't, but if something really bad happens, I won't come in," he said.

"Thanks," Harnes said, giving him a hug.

She opened the door and entered the room.

"Your boyfriend didn't come in?" Chris asked, smiling.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and no," Harnes replied.

_Damn,_ she thought.

"So what's your revenge gonna consist of?" she asked, standing at the window.

"Just several sharp pains," Chris said, reaching under the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chris Harnes started after his little sister with his hand in his sock. As he extracted a knife, Liz kicked him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"You raped that girl, like you raped me!" she spat at his doubling over form.

Chris panted and held his stomach.

"Yeah? Well, you thought it was what brothers and sisters did," he said, chuckling.

"That's because my rapist is an ass…" Liz started, but was interrupted by the opening door.

They both swung around and Elliot Stabler stepped in.

"That's enough," he said.

Liz straightened up and glared at him.

"I want a lawyer," a voice said below them.

Harnes and Stabler looked at the figure still on all fours. Harnes lifted her gaze and shook her head at Stabler. She turned and left the room. Stabler picked Chris up and shoved him into his seat.

"You'll get your lawyer. Just sit tight," he whispered.

He followed Harnes out the door.

"Captain, we need to get Cabot down here. I'm pretty sure that he is going to be asking for a deal," Stabler said, to Cragen.

"Okay. Munch already has a call out to her,"

"Is he still trying for the date?" Stabler said, smiling.

"As far as I know, no. But I'm the captain, what the hell do I know?" Cragen said.

"Good point," Stabler said.

Harnes stood by the window and watched her brother sit there and smile, thinking he's going to get off.

"Don, Elliot. What's the situation?" a voice asked, behind her.

Harnes turned and saw ADA Alexandra Cabot.

"Oh, you're the young girl Munch was ranting about," Cabot said, noticing Harnes.

"Heh, heh, heh," Harnes said, sarcastically.

"All we need is the defense attorney," Cabot said, looking in the window at Chris Harnes.

"You rang, Alex?" a third voice said behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone turned around and faced the Defense Attorney, Casey Novak.

"I will need a moment with my client," she said, walking past Cabot, Stabler and Cragen.

As the door shut behind her, Harnes (Liz) walked away.

"Don't you want to watch?" Cragen called.

"No, thank you. I've seen enough," Harnes called back.

"She's too involved," Cabot said.

"Gee, how could you tell?" Stabler asked.

"I mean it, Elliot. Does she know the perp?" Cabot asked.

"Yeah, it's her brother," Benson said, quietly.

"Why is she on the case?" Cabot exclaimed.

"By the time we found out, she was the only one who Amy would talk to," Cragen said.

Stabler wasn't paying attention to them. He was watching Novak and her client.

"Elliot?" a voice asked breaking his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Benson asked, stepping up beside him.

"Nothing. Just thinking," he said with a chuckle.

Benson wasn't convinced. She followed Stabler's gaze and watched Chris Harnes smirk as Novak talked to him.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" she asked one more time.

"How can someone do that?" he asked, staring into Harnes' eyes.

"Do what?" Benson asked, as Cragen walked away and Cabot entered the room.

"Rape a little girl, let alone his little sister?" Stabler asked, turning from the window and walking away.

"Alex was half right," Benson said, following him into the sleeping quarters.

"About what?" Stabler demanded as he laid his head on the top bunk of the nearest bed.

"Liz isn't the only one who is too involved?" Benson replied.

"'Too involved'? You think I'm to involved!" Stabler said, whipping around and facing Benson.

"Yes, you are," Benson said, not batting an eye.

"How am I too involved?" Stabler asked, towering over her.

"Because you have a son and daughter the same age as Liz was. You can't be sure…" Benson said, before Stabler interrupted her.

"I am damn sure my son is not doing that to my daughter! His sister! His twin sister!" Stabler said, his voice raising.

He glared at her and turned from her. As he exited the room, Harnes sat up in the bed in the corner.

"I'm sorry, Liv," she said.

Benson turned around and crossed her arms.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything. I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and Elliot," Harnes said, walking up to the woman.

"We're always having problems. It's nothing new," Benson said, shrugging.

"You need to be with your partner," Harnes said, walking past her and to the door.

"What do you mean?" Benson asked, as Harnes opened the door.

"Cabot's right .I am too involved. I'm pulling myself off the case," Harnes said, leaving Benson alone.


	11. Chapter 11

:BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: There is a small change in plans. I decided on it about...ten minutes after I wrote it. This chapter will throw you for a loop. Please R&R and thanks for all the reviews so far. I have another SVU story in the works, this time, there's no new detective. elggup:

Chapter 11

"Captain, can I talk to you?" Liz said, entering Cragen's office five minutes later.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked, motioning to the chair.

"I'm taking myself off of the Harnes case. Cabot is right, I am too involved. I should have been taken off when I found out it was my brother," Liz said, sitting down.

Cragen sat back in his chair.

"Are you sure? You are the only one Amy Rose will talk to," he said, looking at her.

"I am, and I know. I'm still too involved. I will talk to Amy Rose," Liz said, standing up.

"Liz, what happened...with your brother?" Cragen said, as she reached for the doorknob.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Happened, sir?" she asked.

"He raped you didn't he? What happened?"

Liz sighed as she sat back down.

"It started when I was three. Chris told me its what siblings did. And when I was six, i asked my friend if he did it too, and he told me that it was bad. When i refused to condone it, my brother threatened me, beat me up, blame me for something, and even kill me."

Cragen listened intently. Liz continued.

"He also said it was my payment for him to protect me on the way to, at, and on the way home from school. When I was ten, my mom walked in on it, and called the cops. I told them, and they arrested him. He spent six years in various places: JDC, Oaklawn, and a boy home.They said he was completely cured. And when i heard he was a coach at day care, I knew he wasn't cured. I had my CO ask for my transfer here..."

"Wait! What?" Cragen asked, sitting up straight.

Liz sighed, and reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small leather case, and flipped it open. She held it out to Cragen, who took it, and inspected it.

"'Elizabeth Harnes, FBI agent,'" Cragen read.

"I'm not a 19-year-old intern. I'm a 28-year-old agent. I have passed all my police tests, and they thought that i'd be good in this department," Liz explained as Cragen handed her her badge back.

"So you lied to everyone here, to Amy Rose?" Cragen asked, as she put the pack back into her pocket.

"I had to Captain. I was semi-undercover. My brother was wanted for a murder in Goshen, and they didn't know where he was until i got the call from my mom. They sent me down here to watch him, and when we heard about the rape, we organized the paper work and i impersonated a 19-year-old intern," Liz said, sitting back.

Cragen looked at her with disbelief.

"I know it's a lot to swallow, Captain. But it had to be..." Liz started, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Cragen said, looking at the door.

Elliot Stabler opened the door.

"Alex just called. Chris Harnes was just arrested at his arraignment," he said, looking at Cragen.

"For what?" Cragen asked, not looking at Liz.

"Murder," Stabler said, looking at Liz, who looked away.


	12. Chapter 12

::Okay. This is the last chapter. The story is over. Thank you for reading it::

Cragen looked from Harnes to Stabler.

"Are you sure, Elliot?" he asked.

"Yes. He's being returned to Indiana. They'll try the murder case there, and then he's coming back here and tried for the rape. I know it's unorthodox, but it's a small town," Elliot said.

Harnes left the room and headed back to the police officers bunker. She slammed a fist into the nearest pillow. The door opened behind her. She didn't bother looking up.

"Amy Rose is here. She wants to talk to you," a gentle voice said, behind her.

Before she turned around, the voice had left. She sighed and headed back out.

"Room 1," Stabler said, as Harnes looked around.

She smiled weakly, and headed towards the door. The little girl looked up, and smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, Liz. How are you?" the little girl said, brightly.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" Liz said, sitting down beside Amy.

"I'm okay. I want to know, is he gonna be going away?" Amy asked, looking into Liz's eyes.

Liz sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes he's gonna be going away for a long time, and he might even be going away far away from here," she said, finally.

"He's going to go prison, though, right?" Amy asked, eyes shining with fear.

"Yes. More than likely far away from here, so you never have to worry about him again," Liz said, placing her hand on the girl's.

"'Far away'? Like Azkaban?"? Amy asked.

Liz chuckled.

"Not quite that far away, but he's going to be going back to Indiana," Harnes said, smiling.

Amy returned the smile.

"Thank you for helping me Liz. I know how hard it is to turn in your own brother," she said.

Harnes cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, one time I had to tell on Cody because he did something mean to me," Amy said, shrugging.

"What did he do?" Harnes asked.

"He hit me, and it left a bruise. For such a little boy, he punches hard," Amy said, matter-of-factly.

On the inside, Harnes gave a huge sigh.

"That wasn't very nice," she said, smiling.

"Has your brother ever hit you?" Amy asked.

"Just a few times," Harnes said, rubbing her left bicep.

"Did you ever hit him back?"

Harnes thought for a few moments, and looked out the window.

"Yeah. I hit him back, several times," she said, finally, looking into her eyes.


End file.
